


Big Brother

by Castel



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, animal cruelty, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: Needed to vent after seeing horrible things.





	Big Brother

Goodbye hugs, goodbye kisses

Goodbye playgrounds

 

Poor little one wonders

what did it do to deserve this

 

Big Brother is 15

Tonight you're both home alone

 

Mom and Dad aren't there

Mom and Dad aren't there

 

and Big Brother found a new game

 

Turned on the camera, set the desk on his bedroom

And went live

« Let's play a game », he said

 

He throws you down

And he steps on you,

and he steps on you,

stomps you flat on the ground

 

You cry and try to resist

 

And he steps on you

And he steps on you,

stomps you flat on the ground

You don't feel your lower half anymore

 

Crawling for dear life

You cry for help

But Mom and Dad aren't there

 

Big Brother crushed your little belly

So much your insides are mashed potatoes

It gets harder to breathe,

Burning electricity running down your limbs

Blood pooling at your abdomen

 

Little feet remain livid as you keep clawing at the ground

 

Mom and Dad aren't there

You're all alone and Big Brother smiles

 

Starts clawing at your insides and red fairylights decorate his arms

Your remaining strength leaves you

You can't breathe at all

 

Goodbye warm blankets,

Goodbye fireplaces,

Goodbye white mouse toys,

Goodbye mama's loving pets

 

Paralyzed and powerless

Out cold as your fur soaked in crimson fluid

You couldn't help but wonder

 

 

What have you done to make Big Brother angry ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to vent after seeing horrible things.


End file.
